<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>give me any reason to stay | Eren Yeager by wannabepoet124</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801892">give me any reason to stay | Eren Yeager</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepoet124/pseuds/wannabepoet124'>wannabepoet124</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime and Manga Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, Other, Reunions, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabepoet124/pseuds/wannabepoet124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You reunite with Eren during season four of the anime</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anime and Manga Song Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>give me any reason to stay | Eren Yeager</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumblebee_dani/gifts">grumblebee_dani</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eren stood in front of the group rebels. You stood with the rest of the survey corps. You were prepared to fight but seeing him there, after so long, that desire quickly fled from your mind. Your legs moved on their own and suddenly you were running forward, straight towards him, as fast as you could. Some of the rebels moved to attack you but Eren held his hand up, signaling for them to stop. He took one step in your direction and your bodies met.</p>
<p>You threw your arms around his neck, placing your head against his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Perhaps it was only your imagination, only your wishful thinking, but it sounded like it was beating faster than normal. </p>
<p>“Eren.” you whispered, tightening your grip on him. His arms hovered above your waist and hips as he debated whether to put them around you or push you off. “I’m sorry.” you said. “But I’m not letting you go.”</p>
<p>“(Y/N)--.”</p>
<p>“I can’t. Now that I finally have you back in my arms, I can’t let you go so easily. So if you want me off…” you raised your head, meeting his eyes, “then you’ll have to kill me.” </p>
<p>It was only for a brief second but you saw something change in his eyes, almost like a spark of life was returning to them. He must have known it too, because he closed them, preventing you from seeing. He let out a sigh and you returned your head to its place against his chest. “Come home to me, Eren.” you said. </p>
<p>The world held its breath as it waited for his answer. Slowly, he gave it, as with gentle ease he fitted his arms around your body. His head buried itself into the crook of your neck, his soft breath tickling your skin. He mumbled something for only your ears and you smiled. </p>
<p>“I’m back.”</p>
<p>
  <i>You got me right in the palm of your hand and you know it Tag</i>
  <br/>
  <i> Oh, it’s what you do Tag</i>
  <br/>
  <i> So let me drown, I’ll be there with the band, hit the sea bed Tag</i>
  <br/>
  <i> All I’d see is you Tag</i>
</p>
<p>Worst of You by Maisie Peters<br/>Eren Jaeger</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>